


La Bague au Doigt

by Somnis



Series: OS de guerre [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mentions of Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, bijouterie AU, mentions of Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Oikawa Tooru n’avait jamais pensé qu’il atterrirait là, derrière le comptoir d’une bijouterie du centre de Kobe. Et encore moins face à un ancien cadet (et bien plus) au bras d'un inconnu.-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous montrer vos alliances ?





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh voilà, le deuxième OS de la guerre, que je présente ici en quatre parties distinctes. J'essaierai d'une publier une par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui :)  
> Bonne lecture !

 

Oikawa Tooru n’avait jamais pensé qu’il atterrirait là, derrière le comptoir d’une bijouterie du centre de Kobe.

Il avait décidé de partir à Tokyo après le lycée. Son plan était de se faire repérer par un gros club de volley-ball pendant les tournois universitaires, et intégrer une fac prestigieuse lui avait semblé le meilleur moyen pour atteindre ce but. Et c’était tout naturellement qu’il s’était orienté vers la capitale.

Partir de Miyagi n’avait pas été facile. Il se souvenait des adieux faits à sa famille, à son équipe et aux gens de sa classe, des promesses de se revoir de temps en temps, sans être sûr de revenir souvent. Quitter Iwaizumi, son meilleur ami d’enfance, avait été assez éprouvant : c’était la première fois qu’ils allaient être séparés, et même s’ils s’étaient promis de s’appeler et de communiquer régulièrement, ils avaient eu peur de cette distance soudaine entre eux.

Une chose avait failli le faire rester. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

 

 

_Le billet de train dans une main, la poignée de sa valise dans l’autre, sur le quai de la gare._

_-S’il te plaît, écoute-moi._

 

 

A Tokyo, tout avait bien commencé. Il s’était rapidement fait des amis et était devenu populaire, comme partout où il passait. Il avait rejoint le club de volley-ball, travaillait dur pour s’imposer le plus rapidement possible. Ses entraînements, ses cours, ses nouveaux amis lui prirent un temps énorme, et il ne rentra à Miyagi que quelques jours dans l’année, pour voir sa famille à Noël.

Dès sa deuxième année, il avait été nommé titulaire dans l’équipe de volley-ball et s’était montré encore plus zélé pour les entraînements. Bientôt, il prit conscience que plus il poussait loin ses capacités physiques, plus il mettait sa santé en danger, et son genou le lui faisait bien savoir. Mais il refoula tout. Iwaizumi n’était plus là pour veiller sur lui, et il voulait sa place parmi les champions.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc. Son genou lâcha, et il eut beau aller consulter plusieurs médecins dans l’espoir d’un verdict différent, tous furent formels : plus de volley-ball. Et tous les espoirs, les rêves d’Oikawa se brisèrent subitement. Il était en fin d’année scolaire, et choisit de rester jusqu’au bout, d’aviser ensuite ; mais les cours avaient perdu de leur intérêt, et il se sentait comme une coquille vide d’être là sans pouvoir jouer.

Il annonça qu’il quittait le club après quelques semaines, et ses coéquipiers compatirent. Mais ce n’étaient plus des liens tels qu’il avait pu connaître avec son équipe lycéenne, et a fortiori avec Iwaizumi ; aucun, après son départ, ne prit vraiment la peine de lui demander si ça allait. Ses amis, à l’université, ne comprenaient pas réellement tout l’investissement qu’il avait mis dans ce sport, et ne virent pas qu’il était profondément affecté. Il aurait voulu quelqu’un sur qui s’appuyer, à ce moment-là. Quelqu’un qui l’aurait soutenu comme Iwaizumi le faisait. Comme d’autre l’avaient fait, aussi, à leur manière.

Il avait laissé beaucoup de choses derrière lui, et les regrets n’avaient pas manqué d’affluer après sa blessure. Parfois, allongé sur son lit, le genou emprisonné dans une attelle et les béquilles posées au sol, il contemplait ses choix de vie. Il avait tout plaqué pour venir ici, et l’aventure était déjà terminée.

Il se souvenait de toutes les autres voies qui s’étaient ouvertes à lui avant son départ. Mais il était tout de même parti. Et dans ces moments de solitude et de douleur, il songeait qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester.

 

 

_Les passagers montaient dans le train sans faire attention à eux._

_-Il va peut-être s’écouler des années avant que je ne revienne. Je ne vais pas forcément penser à te donner des nouvelles. Toi non plus, d’ailleurs. On va s’oublier petit à petit, et ça va nous faire plus de mal qu’autre chose._

_-Mais hier tu m’as dit…_

_-Je ne retire pas ce que j’ai dit hier. Je le pense vraiment. Mais commencer une relation alors que je pars… Ce n’est pas une bonne idée._

 

L’année s’était enfin terminée, et il était rentré avec un l’amer sentiment de la défaite. Il avait rangé ses baskets, ses genouillères et ses tenues de volley dans un tiroir, dans sa vieille chambre, chez ses parents. Il n’avait voulu voir personne à part sa famille et Iwaizumi. Peut-être, au fond, aurait-il voulu voir quelqu’un d’autre. Par fierté, plutôt que de lui envoyer un message, il demanda à Iwaizumi de ses nouvelles ; et la réponse le refroidit. Il avait quitté Miyagi quelques jours plus tôt.

Il était probablement parti à Tokyo, c’était l’hypothèse d’Iwaizumi, et qui serrait le cœur d’Oikawa. Lui venait juste de rentrer ; ils s’étaient peut-être croisés sans se voir à la gare, l’un quittant la région, l’autre y revenant après deux longues années. Cela ne changeait rien. Ils étaient toujours séparés par des centaines de kilomètres.

Oikawa essaya de poursuivre sa scolarité et entama sa troisième année de fac à Miyagi. Le volley lui manquait cruellement, ce qui le rendait irritable la plupart du temps ; et bientôt, il lui fut insupportable de voir l’équipe universitaire –où se trouvaient nombre de ses connaissances, issues des Inter-Highs- évoluer sans lui. Il décida d’arrêter ses études.

Pendant un temps, il demeura oisif. Pour ses parents, chez qui il était revenu vivre, il était évident que quelque chose n’allait pas ; mais s’enliser dans l’ennui n’allait en rien arranger les choses. Ils le poussèrent à faire de petits boulots, pour gagner un peu d’argent et se constituer une petite épargne pour plus tard.

Cette situation dura quelques mois encore. Et puis, un jour, sa mère était venue lui annoncer qu’une grande tante obscure et qu’il n’avait presque jamais vue lui avait proposé de l’embaucher dans sa boutique, puisqu’elle vieillissait et qu’elle avait besoin d’aide. Elle tenait une bijouterie dans le Kansai, et Oikawa n’y connaissait strictement rien, ni aux bijoux, ni au Kansai-ben.

Il avait commencé par refuser. Mais l’idée d’un poste fixe était tentante, et le dépaysement serait total. Idéal, comme sa famille lui répétait, pour se lancer tranquillement dans la vie active et fuir ses démons restés au gymnase.

Les adieux recommencèrent. Il partait pour plus loin encore, cette fois, et se sentait plein d’appréhension lorsqu’il fallut retourner à la gare pour plusieurs heures de voyage. Personne, cette fois, ne l’attendait sur le quai.

 

 

_Un contrôleur, plus loin, siffla pour signifier que le train allait bientôt démarrer._

_-Tu peux partir, alors. Et je t’attendrai._

_-Non, ne m’attends pas. Ça ne sert à rien. J’ai simplement pensé que tu aurais voulu le savoir. Je l’aurais eu sur la conscience, si je ne te l’avais pas dit. Mais il est trop tard. On s’y est pris trop tard. Je suis désolé._

 

Deux ans, songeait Oikawa en regardant le paysage défiler, la joue contre la vitre du wagon. Oui, il l’aurait attendu pour ces deux années, s’il ne l’en avait pas dissuadé. Et maintenant, où était-il ? A Tokyo peut-être ? Et s’il avait choisi la même fac que lui autrefois, pour le revoir, sans savoir qu’il en était parti ?

Ils ne s’étaient jamais recontactés depuis le jour du départ. Il avait dû suivre ses conseils et ne pas l’attendre, vivre sa vie de son côté. Et lui faisait de même.

Sa grande tante l’accueillit avec plaisir. Il n’avait pas à se plaindre de sa condition : la boutique était située en plein centre de Kobe, et ils vivaient aux étages supérieurs. Il avait sa chambre pour lui seul, et sa tante s’occupait de la cuisine, du ménage et des lessives, même s’il s’efforçait de l’aider dès que possible.

Il se plaisait dans la bijouterie, entouré d’or, d’argent, de pierres précieuses. Il avait vite appris à gérer ce commerce, et les clientes étaient toujours enchantées de se faire conseiller par un aussi beau jeune homme. Aussi prospérait-il, et laissait peu à peu les souvenirs liés au sport et à la blessure derrière lui.

Quelques mois s’écoulèrent à nouveau. Il fêta ses vingt-deux ans à Kobe, avec quelques amis qu’il s’était faits sur place grâce au travail ou lors de ses rares sorties. Tout semblait lui sourire, sauf une chose, que sa grande tante, prise d’affection maternelle pour lui, lui rappelait sans cesse au détour d’une phrase :

-Et tes amours, Tooru ? Quand est-ce que tu me présenteras ta copine, ou ton copain ?

Il ne répondait jamais. Il avait eu quelques aventures, certes ; mais le souvenir tenace du jour de son départ ne cessait de le hanter. La veille de ce jour-là, pris d’un besoin soudain d’exprimer tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur avant de partir, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il l’avait trouvé, lui avait tout dit, confusément ; qu’il était fier, désolé, qu’il regrettait beaucoup de choses et qu’il devait partir. Mais qu’il l’aimait, oui, à sa manière ; qu’il pensait trop souvent à lui pour que ce soit innocent, qu’il parlait beaucoup trop de lui pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

Ils s’étaient embrassés. Puis il y avait eu un vide, une absence des deux côtés, la réalisation soudaine que le départ arrivait, que leur temps était compté ; qu’ils venaient à peine de s’avouer leurs sentiments, et que demain déjà ils seraient séparés. Ce besoin l’un de l’autre, rendu urgent par le délai et brûlant par la confession soudaine, les gagna tous deux à la même mesure. Ils étaient seuls, éperdus. Oikawa, ce jour-là, reçut beaucoup en cadeau de départ.

Le lendemain, il était là, sur le quai, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, sa moue habituelle sur le visage.

 

 

_Le quai se vidait. Presque tout le monde était monté, le contrôleur faisait signe aux retardataires de se hâter._

_-Il n’y a pas à être désolé. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s’est passé hier, tu sais._

_-Je ne regrette pas non plus._

_Les portes du wagon allaient se refermer, il les retint d’une main._

_-Je dois partir. S’il te plaît, ne m’attends pas._

_-Mais…_

_-Mais ne n’oublie pas non plus, d’accord ? ajouta Oikawa en souriant._

_Il grimpa à bord du train._

 

La clochette de l’entrée tinta quand deux personnes entrèrent dans la bijouterie.

 

_-Oikawa... Je t’aime._

 

Oikawa releva la tête sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Son cœur s’arrêta.

 

 

_-Je t’aime, Tobio._

 

Ses yeux d’un bleu profond s’écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant Oikawa.

-Bonjour, déclara son compagnon avec un sourire. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous montrer ce que vous avez comme alliances ?

 

 

_Les portes du train se refermèrent._

 

 


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la deuxième partie, plus courte, mais surtout transitive ! La troisième, qui sort demain, devrait pleinement combler vos attentes si celle-ci vous frustre un peu~  
> Bonne lecture !

 

Un peu plus de quatre années étaient passées.

Tobio était là, devant lui, comme ce dernier jour à la gare. Il avait peut-être pris quelques centimètres, et devait être de la taille d’Oikawa, à présent. Ses joues avaient perdu les rondeurs de l’adolescence, mais il restait quelque chose de son innocence d’alors. Ses yeux bleus, toujours aussi vifs, étaient ouverts d’étonnement.

Oikawa le contemplait, profondément choqué. Il n’arrivait pas à concevoir que Tobio soit ici, à 850 kilomètres de Miyagi, en plein cœur du Kansai, dans sa bijouterie. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes alors qu’il détaillait avidement son visage, toujours incapable d’y croire. C’était comme s’il avait appartenu à un rêve de sa vie d’avant.

-Hm, pardon ?

Le deuxième homme se rappela à lui. Oikawa, obnubilé par Tobio, l’avait complètement éclipsé ; il était du même âge que lui, probablement, grand et bien taillé. Il avait des cheveux blonds, visiblement teints, au vu des cheveux plus courts et plus sombres sur ses tempes, et des yeux larges, profonds, pétillants d’insolence. Un visage qui lui évoquait quelque chose, mais il n’arrivait plus à le replacer.

-Oh, excusez-moi, répond aussitôt Oikawa. Vous dites ?

L’autre fait un sourire paresseux et répéta avec l’accent du Kansai :

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous montrer vos alliances ?

-Des alliances ? répéta Oikawa, un instant désorienté. Oui, bien sûr.

Il avait fait ça cent fois, conduire des clients devant la vitrine, leur exposer les prix, leur demander ce qu’ils voulaient. Mais à ce moment, il se sentait profondément perturbé. Les souvenirs des quelques moments partagés avec Tobio remontaient le hanter, puis son départ, sa demande de faire sa vie de son côté, ses regrets ensuite.

-Vous… Vous allez vous marier ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-C’est ce que font les gens qui demandent des alliances, non ? lui répondit l’autre homme, visiblement amusé.

Oikawa n’osait plus poser ses yeux sur Tobio. Il était déjà bien assez bouleversé. Quatre ans plus tôt, Kageyama lui donnait tout sans hésiter et sans promesse de lendemain. Aujourd’hui, il se mariait avec un autre.

-C’est juste que mes clients ne sont pas toujours si jeunes, rétorqua Oikawa. Ça fait longtemps, que vous vous connaissez ?

Il s’efforça de prendre le ton de la conversation en les guidant à travers la boutique, de déballer sa discussion habituelle sans laisser voir ses sentiments réels.

-Quatre ans.

 Quatre ans. Son cœur se serra.

-On se connaît depuis quatre ans, intervint alors Tobio, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu’il était rentré dans la boutique. Ça  ne fait que trois ans qu’on est ensemble.

Tu n’as pas oublié, songea Oikawa à cette précision. Il se composa un sourire de façade, le sourire du vendeur :

-Oh, très bien. Vous allez bien ensemble.

-Ouais, on peut dire que c’était un peu un coup de foudre, reprit le deuxième homme avec fierté. On s’est rencontrés au pôle Espoirs de volleyball…

-Atsumu, l’interrompit Kageyama, visiblement agacé. Je ne pense pas que ça intéresse le vendeur.

-Bien sûr que si, Tobio, il a l’air tout à fait intéressé.

-J’ai fait du volley, au lycée, avoua Oikawa. J’ai arrêté quand je me suis blessé.

L’expression de Tobio se referma instantanément, mais Atsumu ne le vit pas.

-Oh, vraiment ? J’étais à Inarizaki. 

C’était cela, songea Tooru. Il avait déjà vu ce garçon quelques années plus tôt, aux Nationales, l’année où Karasuno s’était qualifié. Le meilleur passeur du Japon, disait-on à l’époque.

Bien sûr. Tobio n’aurait pas choisi moins que ça. Un volleyeur, un passeur de haut calibre. Comme lui l’avait été, avant la blessure. Sans laisser une seconde la peine apparaître sous son masque d’indifférence polie, il attira leur attention sur les alliances, présentées dans la vitrine devant eux. Atsumu passa un bras autour des épaules de Tobio pour l’attirer contre lui et lui désigna les bagues d’un geste :

-Choisis ce que tu veux, mon cœur.

Oikawa se serait effondré, si les restes de son honneur ne l’avaient pas maintenu. Tout son être semblait crier de douleur à la pensée que c’était lui qui aurait dû se trouver là, à la place d’Atsumu ; que pour ces quelques mots, « ne m’attends pas », il avait sacrifié une vie de bonheur. Il l’avait su, il l’avait senti, il y avait quelque chose de sincère entre Tobio et lui.  Et il avait laissé passer sa chance pour échouer deux ans plus tard.

Peut-être, s’il n’avait pas dit ces mots, Tobio ne serait-il pas engagé avec un autre.

-J’aime bien celle-là, marmonna finalement Kageyama en désignant une bague relativement sobre.

-Hm ? Très bien, répondit Atsumu avec un sourire.

Oikawa s’apprêta à s’avancer à nouveau pour prendre la bague et la faire essayer, mais s’arrêta net ; Atsumu, visiblement ravi du choix, avait déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Tobio. Ce signe d’affection, d’amour, avait glacé Oikawa jusqu’aux tréfonds de son être. Une sensation de profond malaise l’envahit, liée à de la colère et du dégoût ; il hésita à se retirer, incertain de pouvoir en supporter plus. Mais il le fallait, pour l’instant du moins.

Il passa la commande pour les alliances demandées, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

-Je vous appellerai quand elles seront arrivées, déclara-t-il finalement. Je vais prendre un de vos numéros.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Atsumu.

-Je vais donner le mien, déclara Tobio. Je viendrai les chercher. C’est sur ma route.

Il jeta un regard déterminé à Oikawa.

-Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci.

Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu’il inscrivait le numéro. Est-ce que Tobio essayait de lui faire passer un message ? Non, il allait se marier. Ça ne servait à rien de se faire des espoirs. Sa chance était passée, songea Oikawa.

Et pourtant, comme voir sans frémir ce corps, cette peau où il avait posé ses mains ? Comment accrocher son regard aux yeux qui l’avaient dévisagé avec autant de passion ? Comment entendre sa voix sans se rappeler de ses derniers mots, « Oikawa, je t’aime », et le voir à présent adresser ces mêmes paroles à un autre ?  

Ils sortirent de la boutique, main dans la main, et Tobio ne manqua pas de lui jeter un dernier regard. Oikawa attendit quelques instants après leur départ, puis remonta dans sa chambre en demandant à sa tante de prendre la boutique à sa place quelques heures. Il se sentait mal, lui dit-il. Et il déroba à sa vue ses yeux humide et ses lèvres tremblantes.


	3. Partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la troisième partie, la plus riche !

Il avait passé la semaine suivante dans un état catastrophique.

Au fond, il se demandait pourquoi cela l’affectait tant. Ce n’était même pas comme s’il avait formé un couple avec Tobio. Il avait toujours montré un certain intérêt envers lui, qui n’avait fait que croître lors de leurs affrontements au lycée. Parfois, après les matchs opposant Karasuno et Aoba Johsai, il s’était surpris à songer à aller retrouver Tobio, dans un vestiaire et dans les toilettes, et- et il s’interrompait, soudain effrayé par ses propres pensées.

Il avait eu cette envie soudaine de lui dire, juste avant de partir, pour éviter de se créer des regrets. Il s’était plusieurs fois demandé si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, si Tobio la sentait aussi, cette tension entre eux sur le terrain, qui devenait très vite bien plus intense que pour un simple match de volley. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’autre passeur l’embrasse en réponse.

Ils étaient dans sa chambre, seuls, à s’embrasser. Tout défilait dans les souvenirs d’Oikawa comme des images successives. Plaqués contre le mur, haletants ; allongés dans son lit, l’un sur l’autre, sans décoller leurs lèvres ; les vêtements au sol. Le visage de Tobio, sous lui, ses yeux brumeux et ses joues roses, la peau luisante de sueur. Les premiers je t’aime. Les deniers.

Et maintenant, après quatre années sans se revoir ni se donner de nouvelles, seulement à vivre de ce souvenir, Tobio était là, dans la même ville que lui. Fiancé avec Miya Atsumu. Prêts à se marier, être heureux et adopter beaucoup d’enfants, probablement. Et Oikawa ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ça lui fasse aussi mal.

Tobio avait toujours été lié à lui, après tout, et, peut-être qu’au fond, il avait pensé qu’ils finiraient forcément par se retrouver un jour. Mais pas dans ces conditions.

Lorsqu’il reçut les alliances, il hésita presque à ne pas le dire, mais sa conscience professionnelle l’en dissuada. Il n’osait pas appeler Tobio, de peur qu’il entende dans sa voix à quel point ça l’affectait, et préféra lui envoyer un message de son propre téléphone, simple, sobre et formel. Tobio ne répondit pas, et cela lui pesa toute la journée, jusqu’enfin, Kageyama entre dans sa boutique peu avant la fermeture.

Il portait un manteau noir, et cela rappela instantanément à Oikawa leurs adieux sur le quai, quelques années plus tôt. Le vent avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et rougi le bout de son nez ; il referma la porte derrière lui, qui carillonna une seconde fois, et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Un instant, Oikawa, déstabilisé par sa présence, oublia de saluer en tout bon commerçant ; il se contenta de le dévisager, le cœur battant.

-J’ai eu ton message, marmonna maladroitement Tobio.

-Ah. Oui. Les alliances, se rappela Oikawa, arraché à sa contemplation.

Il ouvrit le tiroir des réservations, en sortit un écrin, le présenta à Tobio en s’efforçant de paraître indifférent. Kageyama l’ouvrit, fixa un instant les deux anneaux dorés ; il ne bougea pas, mais il avait toujours les mêmes mimiques, et mêmes infimes, elles n’échappaient pas à Oikawa.

-Ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Ah, si, c’est très bien, répondit Tobio un peu surpris. Merci.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant. Ils savaient qu’ils devaient se parler, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’osait se lancer ; et finalement, ce fut Oikawa qui parla en premier :

-Il a l’air de t’aimer beaucoup, ton fiancé. Miya, c’est ça ?

Les sourcils de Tobio se haussèrent et disparurent sous ses mèches noires.

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-J’avais regardé les Nationales.

-Ah, souffla Tobio, qui posa son regard sur le sol, les joues un peu rouges. Non, pas vraiment.

Oikawa ne comprit pas ce qu’il voulait dire par là.

-Non, pas vraiment ?

-Je ne pense pas qu’il m’aime autant que tu le penses, répondit Tobio en le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

Oikawa eut l’impression de voir la scène de très loin, d’entendre ces mots comme étouffés.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il lentement. Ne pas t’aimer… Quoi ?

-Miya, répéta Kageyama en séparant distinctement les mots. Il ne m’aime pas vraiment.

Oikawa secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu’il entendait. Il eut un sourire désillusionné :

-N’importe quoi, Tobio. Il te dévore des yeux. Il t’a demandé en mariage.

Et tu as accepté, songea-t-il. Cela, il le tut. Prononcer le nom de Tobio, qu’il n’avait fait que formuler en pensée pendant ces quatre ans, lui procura une sensation familière et réconfortante.

-Je crois qu’il me trompe, dit Kageyama, tout bas, mais il articula assez pour qu’Oikawa l’entende.

C’était comme si une main de fer s’était refermée autour du cœur d’Oikawa. D’un coup, il se sentait gelé ; mais pas ainsi qu’il l’avait été quand il avait vu leur baiser, non, c’était une colère froide, une fureur glacée qui s’insinuait dans tout son être. Il regarda Tobio sans répondre, interdit ; lui, trompé ? Lui, engagé avec un infidèle ?

Cela révoltait profondément Oikawa. Kageyama avait ses défauts, bien sûr ; mais il était pur, honnête, loyal, absolu. Qu’il fasse les frais d’un adultère, c’était hors de question. Tooru posa des yeux extrêmement sérieux sur le visage de Tobio, l’imagina un instant, ravagé par les larmes en apprenant l’infidélité ; oui, il avait beau dire « je crois », pour qu’il en fasse part ainsi, il devait avoir des preuves tangibles.

Oikawa passa de l’autre côté du comptoir.

-Je vais le casser en deux.

-Quoi !? s’écria Tobio. Non, mais- attends !

Il attrapa Oikawa par le bras. Ils s’arrêtèrent tous deux brutalement, d’un même mouvement regardèrent la main posée sur le bras, le contact physique qu’ils osaient rétablir. Tobio reprit :

-Je n’ai pas de preuves !

-C’est déjà bien assez ! rétorqua Oikawa.

Et finalement, Kageyama lâcha les mots :

-En quoi ça te concerne, de toute façon ?

En tous points, songea Oikawa. Il songea à saisir son visage et l’embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et peut-être, alors, il pourrait réécrire le passé autrement. Mais il se retint. Parce qu’au fond, peut-être que Tobio ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie ; après tout, c’était lui qui lui avait donné ce conseil de ne pas l’attendre.

-Parce que personne ne traite mon adorable cadet comme ça, répliqua-t-il donc.

Avait-il rêvé, ou un demi-sourire venait-il vraiment d’étirer les lèvres de Tobio ?

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, c’est à moi de gérer ça, dit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté de l’épouser ? demanda enfin Oikawa.

Tobio baissa les yeux.

-Tu l’aimes ? insista Tooru. C’est vraiment un coup de foudre, comme il a dit ? Il te rend heureux, au moins ?

Kageyama se contenta d’afficher sa moue ennuyée, sans détacher son regard du sol.

-Il ne me laisse pas indifférent, répondit-il simplement.

Il y avait quelque chose d’éteint dans ses yeux, de morne dans sa voix, qui interpella Oikawa. Tobio n’était jamais aussi calme, aussi résigné, aussi passif ; non, le Kageyama que connaissait Tooru était passionné, intense dans tout ce qu’il faisait. Cette réponse ne le satisfit pas.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pendant ces quatre ans ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Tobio haussa les épaules, l’air peu sûr.

-J’étais à Karasuno, et au pôle Espoirs. J’ai rencontré Atsumu là-bas. Il m’a demandé de sortir avec lui quand j’étais en première, j’ai accepté. On s’est fiancés l’année dernière. Du coup, je suis venu vivre ici, avec lui.

-Tu as tout quitté à Miyagi juste pour le suivre ?

-Tu as fait pareil, fit remarquer Tobio en plissant les yeux.

-Pas pour une relation amoureuse !

Celle que j’aurais eu, elle aurait été avec toi, chez nous à Miyagi, songea-t-il. Sa colère ne passait pas.

-Réponds-moi franchement, tu l’aimes, ce gars ?

-Tu veux savoir ? répondit Tobio, agacé. Miya est un excellent passeur, doué et déterminé.

-La vie ne se résume pas au volley, Tobio ! s’écria Oikawa, exaspéré.

Là encore, ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas parlé de volley-ball. Entendre Kageyama vanter les qualités de Miya sur un terrain n’étaient pas pour le calmer. Et ça ne répondait pas à sa question ; après tout, il n’avait pas pu choisir de tomber amoureux d’Atsumu simplement parce qu’il était un bon joueur !

-Il est provocateur, poursuivit tout de même son ancien cadet. Il m’a tout de suite appelé par mon prénom. Son passe-temps préféré, c’est de m’embêter. Hors de ça, il est populaire. A tous ses matchs, une bande de filles vient le supporter.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche.

-Ça faisait beaucoup de points communs, marmonna Tobio. Je me disais que peut-être… Sous certains aspects… Mais non. Ce n’était pas assez. Ce n’était pas…-

-Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ? demanda Oikawa.

C’était une question qui s’imposait. Il se rendait lentement compte du vrai sens des paroles de Tobio, et il lui lança un regard perçant en disant ces mots, espérant lui laisser entrevoir une alternative. Après tout ce temps, peut-être était-ce toujours possible.

-Je ne sais pas. Je m’y suis attaché, marmotta Kageyama, puis, relevant ses yeux clairs : et toi ? Oikawa, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C’est une longue histoire, soupira Tooru, l’esprit toujours occupé par les déclarations de Tobio. Tout est parti d’une grosse erreur. Puis je suis arrivé à Tokyo, tout s’est bien passé jusqu’à ce que je me blesse définitivement. Et voilà, ma grande tante avait cette bijouterie, je n’avais rien à faire, elle m’a proposé de venir. Et je suis là.

Tobio hocha lentement la tête, puis demanda :

-Quelle grosse erreur ?

-T’avoir quitté.

Il y eut un instant d’immobilité totale. Oikawa ne se rendait même pas compte de ses mots, sortis sans qu’il puisse l’en empêcher ; il y avait trop pensé, il avait trop imaginé cet instant pour ne pas saisir l’occasion. Tobio sembla vouloir parler, il l’interrompit :

-Je t’ai dit de ne pas m’attendre. En réalité, c’est moi qui t’ai attendu.

Il saisit le bras de Kageyama, comme si le toucher lui ferait mieux comprendre ce qu’il essayait de lui dire :

-C’est ironique, non ? Je te dis de ne pas m’attendre, de faire ta vie de ton côté, et c’est exactement ce que tu fais. Et moi, qui te l’ai demandé, je n’arrive pas à évoluer. Tout me ramène à ce jour à la gare : tous mes échecs, tout ce que j’ai dû sacrifier, toutes mes aventures sans lendemain.

-Oikawa, je-

-Peut-être que si j’avais dit autre chose, ça aurait été différent.

-Sûrement, mais-

-Peut-être que tu ne serais pas dans cette histoire avec ce connard.

-Non, mais il-

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Tobio se tut. Il baissa les yeux, déglutit. Oikawa ne le lâchait pas.

-J’ai dit oui à Miya, murmura-t-il enfin. Tout est déjà prévu. Et puis peut-être que si on est mariés, il fera plus attention.

-Stupide, stupide Tobio, marmonna Oikawa, et sans plus réfléchir, il l’attira contre lui.

Kageyama fut d’abord trop surpris pour réagir ; comme par instinct, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine d’Oikawa. Mais il sembla tout à coup se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait, qu’il était fiancé, qu’il ne revoyait Oikawa que pour la deuxième fois après quatre ans d’absence, et essaya de le repousser ; mais les bras d’Oikawa l’enlaçaient fermement, et il cessa de se débattre après une résistance peu farouche.

-Tu acceptes la demande au mariage du premier venu, dit Oikawa à son oreille. Tu te donnes au premier qui se déclare à toi. Tobio, je crois que tu n’y connais rien en amour.

Il sentit que Tobio faisait la moue, un peu vexé.

-Je n’ai pas réfléchi, reconnut-il tout de même. Je crois que je te l’ai déjà dit, mais je n’ai pas de regrets.

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

-Pour ce qui s’est passé entre nous, je veux dire. Je ne regrette pas ça.

-Qu’est-ce que tu regrettes, alors ? demanda Oikawa.

Tobio rompit leur étreinte ; ses joues étaient empourprées, et il n’osa pas soutenir le regard d’Oikawa. Il ouvrit son manteau, passa une main dans la doublure, chercha dans ce qui semblait être une poche intérieure, et en sortit finalement une petite carte qu’il mit dans les mains d’Oikawa.

Une invitation au mariage.

-Je regrette de t’avoir écouté, déclara-t-il. J’aurais dû t’attendre au lieu d’essayer de forcer le destin.

-Ton destin n’est pas encore lié au sien, murmura Oikawa, une bulle d’espoir dans la poitrine.

-Je sais, lui répondit Tobio. Tu le sais aussi. Toutes les informations sont sur la carte.

Il fit quelques pas et s’empara de l’écrin, toujours posé sur le comptoir, pour le fourrer dans sa poche. Puis il revint vers Oikawa, l’air prêt à partir ; mais il s’arrêta à sa hauteur, l’air hésitant.

-Je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup, tu sais, dit-il encore, incertain.

-Je sais, répondit Oikawa.

Il n’hésita pas : il saisit le visage de Tobio dans ses mains et l’embrassa. Kageyama ne le repoussa pas, laissa ses lèvres épouser la forme des siennes, laissa sa langue s’introduire dans sa bouche ; et finalement il répondit au baiser et posa une main sur la nuque d’Oikawa pour le rapprocher de lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus rien n’exista hors de ce baiser, pas de passé, pas de futur. Ni adieux sur le quai, ni mariage de prévu. Tobio s’écarta en premier, comme lors de l’étreinte, un peu embarrassé d’avoir cédé malgré son engagement.

-Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il.

Oikawa hocha la tête, aveuglé par l’euphorie. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du petit bout de papier cartonné.

-A bientôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon.... la fin semble évidente :'D


	4. Partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà le final~  
> Bonne lecture !

 

 Deux semaines. C’était le temps qui restait à Oikawa pour se décider avant que Tobio ne dise définitivement oui à Miya Atsumu.

Il avait fixé relu l’invitation au mariage une douzaine de fois au moins. Il en connaissait par cœur le fond sobre, les petits caractères noirs sur fond blanc, donnant la date, l’heure, le lieu, les concernés. Miya Atsumu et Kageyama Tobio.

Oikawa avait cru qu’ils étaient le couple parfait, à les voir dans sa bijouterie, se tenir la main, s’embrasser, se donner des petits surnoms, et surtout préparer leur mariage. Et il en avait conçu une profonde jalousie. Sa dernière rencontre avec Tobio, cependant, avait bouleversé cette vision des choses : l’un était un probable infidèle, qui cherchait surtout un statut social à travers le mariage ; l’autre l’avait choisi par défaut, comme substitut, et vacillait facilement sur sa décision.

Cela faisait deux semaines, et Oikawa avait ressassé cette étreinte et ce baiser des heures durant. Les paroles de Tobio lui restaient en tête, pleines de regrets, pleines de promesses. Concrètement, ils n’avaient jamais été ensemble. Mais ce qu’ils avaient partagé dépassait le stade d’une simple relation incertaine. Leurs sentiments étaient sans ambigüité, toujours vivaces après quatre ans de silence.

Oikawa savait ce que Tobio attendait de lui. Et il était prêt à le faire.

 

 

_Le billet de train dans une main, la poignée de la valise dans l’autre._

_-Tu es prêt ?_

 

Pour le jour du mariage, il avait pris soin de s’habiller et se présenter correctement. En entrant dans la mairie, il avait senti un frisson d’appréhension lui parcourir l’échine ; il s’était glissé dans la foule d’invités, en costumes et en robes de soirée, discutant entre eux réunis par petits groupes. Finalement, il avait pu trouver une chaise, assez près de l’espace où se tiendraient les futurs mariés ; il s’y installa, le petit carton d’invitation toujours dans les mains.

Les chaises furent vite toutes prises, et la plupart des invités restèrent debout, dans le fond ou près de l’entrée. Oikawa les parcourut des yeux, curieux de savoir s’il reconnaîtrait quelqu’un, mais personne ne semblait venir de Miyagi. Il se demanda pourquoi Hinata n’était pas présent, et, entre autres, pourquoi Tobio ne l’avait pas choisi comme témoin. Etaient-ils encore amis ? La distance l’avait-il empêché de venir ? Il s’interrogeait pour éviter de trop penser à ce qu’il comptait faire.

Quand Tobio apparut, un murmure d’admiration fit frémir l’assemblée. Sans nul doute, le costume fait sur mesure lui allait parfaitement et laissait deviner sa silhouette de sportif accompli. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés, et les mèches qui obstruaient son front d’habitude étaient repoussées en arrière, dégageant pleinement l’ovale de son visage. Ses yeux bleus en étaient d’autant plus mis en valeur, et le tableau aurait été parfait, si le petit sourire de convention qu’il arborait ne trahissait pas une profonde nervosité.

Miya était là également, beau et souriant, mais Oikawa le regarda à peine, tout entier obnubilé par Kageyama. Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent, ne se lâchèrent plus avant que le maire ne commence son discours. Là, Tobio ramena son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui –les paroles d’amour éternel, de fidélité, qui le firent légèrement tiquer, de partage et autres niaiseries aux yeux d’Oikawa. Miya lui tenait les mains, l’air éperdu de bonheur –peut-être un peu trop pour que ce soit entièrement crédible.

 

 

_Le quai était bondé, les gens passaient, anonymes, pressés, sans les regarder._

_-Je suis prêt._

 

La phrase qu’Oikawa attendait arriva. L’appel au public, le dernier, après lequel le mariage ne saurait plus être remis en question, serait considéré comme avenu et incontestable. Qu’il se lève maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Tobio lui jeta un coup d’œil, et il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Oikawa quitte son siège, se tienne debout, seul face au couple. Il vit les yeux de Miya s’agrandir de surprise, son sourire confiant et amusé se faner.

Au silence assourdissant succéda vite une rumeur qui gonfla dans l’assemblée : qui était-ce ? Miya se tourna vers Tobio sans comprendre. Oikawa avait préparé tout un discours, mais à cet instant, plus rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

-Tobio-chan, dit-il simplement.

C’était le vieux surnom, donné dès le collège et qui avait poursuivi Kageyama en seconde. Oikawa avait l’habitude d’attribuer le –chan condescendant à tout le monde ; mais jamais, même avec Iwaizumi, il n’utilisait le prénom. C’était ainsi que son cadet avait commencé à se démarquer.

Tobio lâcha la main de Miya.

-Tu seras malheureux, avec lui. Il te trompe, et tu le sais.

La famille et les amis présents se mirent à chuchoter avec plus d’empressement. Atsumu prit un air outré :

-Qui êtes-vous, vous ? Le bijoutier ?

-Je suis Oikawa Tooru, répondit fièrement Oikawa.

L’expression de Miya se modifia sensiblement, et il lança un regard foudroyant à Tobio ; visiblement, le nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Tooru quitta sa rangée, remonta l’allée principale : les témoins sur les côtés, et quelques invités voulurent s’interposer, mais Atsumu fit un geste pour les en empêcher. Il laissa Oikawa venir à lui, lequel se pencha à son oreille et murmura avec délectation :

-Tu veux savoir qui a pris son premier baiser et sa virginité ? C’était moi. Tu veux savoir qui lui passera la bague au doigt ?

Il vit les alliances, qu’il avait lui-même commandées, posées sur un coussin en velours non loin. Pas encore enfilées.

-Ce sera moi, chuchota-t-il.

-Espèce de-, commença Miya rouge de colère.

-Atsumu, intervint Tobio d’une voix calme. Non.

Il secoua la tête, doucement, de gauche à droite, pour le dissuader. Et en même temps, cette négation semblait évoquer une réponse plus solennelle, un autre refus. Le visage de Miya se décomposa ; il se tourna vers les invités, vers sa famille, en désespoir de cause, puis reporta son regard sur Tobio.

-Je t’ai peut-être trompé, s’écria-t-il, mais c’était une erreur. Si tu m’épouses, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Ce fut un véritable tumulte à cet aveu ; et Oikawa comprit que les choses étaient perdues pour Miya, que plus personne, à présent, ne cautionnerait leur mariage.  Toute l’attention se tourna sur Atsumu, qui essuyait les invectives et les reproches de l’assemblée. Oikawa saisit la main de Tobio, profitant de la distraction :

-S’il te plaît, écoute-moi.

C’était ainsi qu’il avait commencé ses adieux.

-Ça fait quatre ans que j’attends de pouvoir te le dire une nouvelle fois.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kageyama ; sa nervosité s’était semblait s’être envolée depuis qu’Oikawa s’était levé.

-Tobio, je t’aime.

Tels avaient été ses derniers mots avant quatre ans de silence. Et il le pensait. Il l’avait toujours pensé. Les doigts de Kageyama pressèrent les siens.

 

 

_Le contrôleur fit siffla pour signifier que le train allait démarrer._

_-Tout va bien se passer._

 

Ils quittèrent la salle, et personne ne les empêcha. Ils laissèrent le mariage et Miya derrière eux ; Oikawa ne lâcha pas la main de Tobio jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à la bijouterie. Au moment d’entrer, alors que le carillon commençait à tinter, Oikawa crut entendre Tobio laisser échapper ce qui ressemblait à un petit rire.

-J’ai plaqué Miya, dit-il lentement. Le jour de mon mariage.

Un petit sourire satisfait et vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il faut que je dise ça à Hinata.

-Il n’était pas là, aujourd’hui ?

Tobio haussa les épaules, l’air un peu gêné.

-Il n’a jamais vraiment aimé Miya. Je crois qu’il savait.

-Qu’il savait quoi ?

-Qu’à travers lui, c’était toi que j’aimais, marmonna Kageyama en esquivant son regard.

Oikawa sourit tendrement alors qu’ils traversaient la bijouterie pour monter à l’étage.

Tobio récupéra ses affaires chez Miya quelques jours plus tard, le laissa seul dans l’appartement qu’ils avaient partagé ; à présent, il vivait chez Oikawa. La grand tante avait été plus que ravie de rencontrer enfin le copain de Tooru et n’y fit pas d’objections. Cela faisait quatre ans qu’ils s’étaient efforcés de se construire l’un sans l’autre, et ils avaient échoué : et maintenant qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés, les choses s’enchaînèrent très vite.

Ils vivaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, et il leur semblait qu'ils rattrapaient tout le temps perdu durant ces quatre années. Tout leur semblait étonnamment naturel, comme si, chacun de leur côté, ils avaient tellement imaginé à quoi ils auraient ressemblé ensemble, pour savoir comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre le moment venu. Tobio continuait de fréquenter la fac de Kobe, Oikawa gagnait assez pour qu'ils puissent vivre, toujours en compagnie de la grande-tante. Et au bout de quelques mois de ce quotidien, elle décida de prendre définitivement sa retraite.

Oikawa se retrouva le seul gérant de la boutique. Et ce fut le moment où il envisagea de revenir sur Miyagi et s’installer là-bas à la place ; retrouver sa famille, ses amis. Et la même chose valait pour Tobio, qui n’avait plus d’attaches dans le Kansai. Il avait repris contact avec Hinata, avec ses amis de lycée qu’il avait perdu de vue avec son départ, et son visage était à nouveau animé, il était de nouveau celui qu’avait connu Oikawa autrefois.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent un bâtiment à louer à Sendai et saisirent l’occasion. Ils préparèrent leurs bagages et le nécessaire pour déplacer les bijoux, firent leurs adieux à la tante. Ils savaient que lorsqu’ils arriveraient à Miyagi, à la gare où ils s’étaient séparés, Hinata, Iwaizumi, leurs familles seraient là pour les accueillir ; et c’est main dans la main et souriants qu’ils se tenaient sur un quai de la gare de Kobe, avec leurs billets et leurs valises.

 

_Le quai se vidait. Oikawa grimpa à bord du train, tendit la main à Tobio pour l’aider avec sa valise._

_-Ils nous attendent, murmura Kageyama._

_Oikawa sourit devant son impatience. Il se pencha pour l’embrasser, puis déclara avec chaleur :_

_-Oui. On rentre à la maison._

_Les portes du train se refermèrent._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je publierai probablement un nouvel OS demain ^-^


End file.
